Cerina Arquette
Cerina "Bubbles" Arquette is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and one of the female protagonists of both the series and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Akagi Palmer, Blossom Kurenai, Jyna Violette, Tazz Haywood, Rokket Diaz, Vert Henderson, Victorriea Cooper, Kodama Purrott, Bunny Coscrove, and Guarnet Underwood and Oliver Kimachi who are both later allied and joined the crew. Cerina is an actress, a model, a fashion designer, Pop singer, entertainer, and a member of Shin Denjin Warriors along with Akagi Palmer, and the leader and partner in mission, combat, and training, Blossom Kurenai She is a lifelong best friend of Blossom Kurenai, Akagi Palmer, Jyna Violette, Bunny Cosgrove, Tazz Haywood, Vert Henderson, Victorriea Cooper, Kodama Purrott, and Rokket Diaz, and a rival of Bomber Yong Jericho, Velvet Leonhart, Oliver Kimachi, and Guarnet Underwood, who is at first a rival but friendly, and later became love interest to her. Biography Appearance Cerina is a tall, slender, athletic, and curvy young woman with a physically fit build and buxom figure. She has a pale skin, medium length golden-blonde hair with a neat and curved fashion, which most commonly styled with a portion of her hair in pigtails tied with blue bands, but occasionally worn loose as well. Her hair is being dyed together with the color of blue and shocking pink on the pigtails, but separate on one of each side, including the bottom length when it's not in pigtails. She also has crystal blue eyes and full plump lips with a lipstick. Personality Cerina Arquette is a friendly, cheerful, energetic, outgoing, playful, cute, ditzy, sweet, carefree, and fun-loving kind of woman. She is very independent and mature at some point, and is still shown to be bright and naive at often time. Outfits Outfit 01: In her first outfit, she wears a shiny white open short sleeve cropped leather puffer jacket with big puffy sleeves on both shoulders, lined electric blue rims, pink trims, and pink heart on the back. Underneath the jacket is a shiny light blue sleeveless/spaghetti strap catsuit which exposes her chest to show of her ample cleavage, combined with a shiny light blue skirt. She also wears a black fingerless grappling gloves with white trims, black boots, and a white utility belt. Outfit 02: In her second outfit, she wears a short shiny crystal blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with a zipper goes from her neck to her stomach. Underneath is her deep pink sports bra with a white heart motif which exposes her chest out of her jumpsuit and shows her ample cleavage, a black boots, black grappling gloves, a black belt with three pink heart prints. Outfit 03: In her third outfit, she wears a blue choker, white sleeveless top which exposes her chest and ample cleavage, black shoulder holsters which set under and over her breasts, black modern style high tech backpack with straps under her breasts, black armbands, black fingerless grappling gloves, black shorts and boots, black gun holster attached on both of her thighs, black elbow pads and knee pads, a high tech headset, black sunglasses, and black shin guards and gauntlets. The outfit is inspired by Tina Armstrong in Costume 09 from Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate and Fio Germi from Metal Slug series. Outfit 04: In her fourth outfit, she wears a white short sleeve gi with big puffy sleeves and brown string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition dark gray obi, a short hot pink skirt, red grappling gloves and gauntlets, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. The outfit is inspired by Musubi from Sekirei series and Aoi Umenokouji from Virtua Fighter series in her 2P Outfit from the fourth installment of the game. Outfit 05: In her fifth outfit, she wears a blue rider goggles on her forehead, a fuchsia short-sleeved jacket that exposes part of the chest with white linings, a white collar and a white heart on the back, and a fuchsia mini skirt with white stripes along both of the sides. Underneath the jacket and a skirt is a magenta sleeveless leotard that exposes her chest and shows ample cleavage, black choker with a emerald heart pendant, a black studded belt, black fingerless grappling gloves, dark gray shoulder holster adorned with electric blue modern backpack with straps under her chest, black knee pads, and black boots with electric blue lining on the sides. The outfit is inspired by Tina Armstrong from Dead or Alive series in Costume 04 from the fifth installment of the game, Rachel from Ninja Gaiden series and Dead or Alive series in Costume 05 from Dead or Alive 5: Last Round, and Cammy White from Street Fighter series in the second alternate costume from the fifth installment of the game. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Prologue ''(In-Game Text)'' Cerina Arquette, a famous Hollywood action movie actress and a Pop Star striving to become a fan favorite celebrity worldwide. She also entered and won 10 various martial arts champion competitions in a row. When she return back to Hollywood from the previous championships, all of her fans cheered her. Suddenly, her acting career had came to a halt due to the news about the familiar tournament that involves crossovers from past and present, but not for a farewell from becoming a fame. Cerina felt it all began when a humanoid android ambush Athena's friends, Bao, Malin, Hinako Shijou,' '''and Momoko into the portal. She cried when she heard of the disappearance of Momoko. ''"If only I have superpowers and superhuman strength to save other people's lives just like Athena..." says Cerina. With her movie career came to a hiatus, Cerina lost her livelihood, an unfortunate turn that quickly led to a very unfulfilling life. About the same time, Cerina received an invitation from Tina Armstrong, Hitomi, and Leifang to train and spar with them. Cerina saw this as a good opportunity to experience new fighting styles and accepted their invitation. She is prepared and entered the tournament to gain all the acting confidence back. Interludes Stage 4, Rock Howard: Cerina finds and meet Rock Howard for the first time. He warns her that the tournament is dangerous and tells her to leave. Cerina argues that if certain things didn't happen in the past that Athena's friends wouldn't have be kidnapped like this and she's going to turn time back, to which Rock says that things can be reversed if she have faith and Athena's friends are abducted. After defeating Rock, Cerina apologizes and says that after she wins the tournament they can go back to good times. Cerina Arquette: "Rock!" Rock Howard: "How do you know my name? And where are you from?" Cerina Arquette: "Telepathy. And I came all the way from Hollywood to Tokyo just to meet you." Rock Howard: "I get it. You're a massive fan of Athena Asamiya. Anyway, this competition is dangerous. Please leave at once." Cerina Arquette: "No way. If certain things in the past didn't happen, then her friends wouldn't have had been abducted like they did. I'm going to turn back a head of time!" Rock Howard: "Time can be reversed if you have faith. Her friends are misplaced. Whatever is in charge of the sponsor is something far more dangerous." Cerina Arquette: "I'll make everything like it was! All of it!" Stage 7, Sie Kensou: Cerina ask Kensou to throw the fight, but he refuses. If the player loses, Cerina gasps for Athena's friends but Kensou offers her the money. If the player wins, Kensou gasps to be the champion but Cerina offers him dim sum after she wins the tourney and save Athena's friends. Cerina Arquette: "Kensou. Athena's friends have been kidnapped. I really need that prize money. You gotta let me win." Sie Kensou: "Cerina, I'm sorry about this, but I gotta be the champion of this competition." Cerina Arquette: "*Sigh* You know Athena and her friends. I'm begging you!" Sie Kensou: "Quiet! I'm gonna be the winner and that's final!" Cerina Arquette: "Damn you! You'll be eating multinational dumplings through a straw when I'm through with you!" Both: "*grunts*" Before the Final Stage... Athena Asamiya: "For my friends sake, I must save them and restore peace from domination." *Running over to Velvet, but gets blown away and beaten by Velvet as she screams* Final Stage, Velvet Leonhart: Athena Asamiya is shown fighting Velvet Leonhart. Desperate and determined, Athena attempts to save her friends as she is running over to Velvet, but is overpowered by her; however, she easily knocks Athena out of the way. Cerina heard the scream, sees Athena battered in action, but spots no serious injuries, and realizes that she will face Velvet alone to save Athena and her friends while going over the prize money and time machine. After she wins, Velvet thanks Cerina for freeing her from darkness, and Cerina is left confused about how to figure out what is going on and figuring out where she would save her friends from domination. Cerina Arquette: "*Hears Athena Asamiya screaming* Who is that? Whoever it is, things don't look too promising. Wait a sec. It's the sound of Athena!" Velvet Leonhart: "There's no escape for you." Cerina Arquette: "If I can take this lady down and claim the prize money, Athena and her friends will be freed. I have to win!" Ending Description: Cerina defeats Velvet, who dissolves into the star lights, but later alive and restored back to life to another place and returning back to her own self. Meanwhile, the advanced effects of Princess Athena/Goddess Athena's transformation disappear, leaving a battered and worn out Athena half-transformed. Cerina rushes to Athena's aid, accidentally transported both Athena and herself to the city rooftop of Tokyo, Japan at night, and tries to revive her, wondering what she should do. Cerina is horrified, fearing that Athena Asamiya didn't survived the strong attack from Fieara. Though she is unaware of the transformation, it undoes the final remnants of Princess Athena/Goddess Athena' transformation all by itself, and Athena wakes up in her normal state. Alarmed at her unfamiliar surroundings, Athena tries to stand up normally, tripping over Cerina while stumbling and landing face-first in between her breasts, making them bigger and enlarger with a "boing" sound effect. Enough time passes for a normal calm wind gusting before Athena finally sits up with no memory of her days as Princess Athena/Goddess Athena. Cerina, embarrassed at first, immediately starts to cry and acts apologetic as she hugs her. Athena, however, seems to be completely oblivious to the moment and continues to wonder where she is. Believing this to be a front, Cerina holds on to Athena smoothly, kisses her in the forehead, replies that it's a long story, and saying, "I...I'll stand by you~ Please... You don't have to do this alone." After having a conversation, Athena says, "Thank you, Bubbles". She tells Cerina that her friends have been freed from domination as she hugs her. Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Cerina taught a lot of discipline of various fighting style of Kickboxing, Chinese Martial Arts/Chinese Boxing, Karate, and Pro Wrestling to create a very unique fighting style. She is also an-all around fighter that created a superb martial arts style. Cerina's fighting style is characterized by Gymnastics moves combined with many dance-like, acrobatic maneuvers - graceful and versatile spins, cartwheels, handstands, tumbles and pirouettes along with her various martial arts. This fighting style is probably learned and developed by Lili from Tekken series. This is probably why some of her moves often reflect her personality. Powers * Sense - Cerina can sense the presence of people nearby. * Superheroine - Cerina have the ability of superhuman powers. ** Super-human strength, speed, and agility. ** Superior fighting skills. ** Weapon Mastery. * Ergokinesis '''- Cerina has a incredible power of light blue energy, that she uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Cerina can gather light blue chi energy. ** Energy Attack '''- Cerina can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). * '''Psionics - Cerina is a powerful psychic, being capable of harnessing several psionic abilities. Her psychic energy has a light blue tint. ** Telepathy - Cerina can project her thoughts into other people's minds. She can also read another person's mind in order to check for that person's superficial thoughts. She can also probe an area and search for a specific person or train of thought. ** Psychokinesis - Cerina can move objects with her mind, bypassing laws of physics, such as gravity. She can simply focus her mind on a nearby object and move it through the air, in any way she wants, with her willpower alone. In a combat situation, though, when her mental focus is limited and impaired, she has to charge psychic energy on the target object or person by touching it, in order to move it with her psychokinesis. ** Psychic projectile - Cerina can condense her psychic energy into the shape of a ball and fire it at her opponent. ** Psychic energy strikes - Cerina can materialize and coalesce psychic energy on her limbs, in order to strengthen her physical attacks. ** Teleportation - Cerina can bend space with her mind in order to move herself, objects or other people from one place to another without the need of physical movement. Her ability to teleport has two main variations. The first, the one often used in battle, is a mix of teleportation and illusion casting. She visibly moves from one place to another in a blurred, intangible state and with amazing speed, while leaving behind an illusion of herself, in order to confuse her opponent. The second variation has her creating portals and navigating through them. Her portals take the shape of light blue spheres of different sizes that can transport herself, objects or other people to other locations. ** Psychic Reflector - Cerina can create a shield-like barrier that deflects projectiles. Being made of pure psychic energy, this barrier may also be used to cause damage. With more focus and effort, Athena can create a more powerful version of the barrier that takes the shape of a big energy ball that not only reflects projectiles, but also causes more damage if contact is made. * Sound Power - Cerina can control the power of the sound. ** Supersonic Scream - Cerina has the ability to control and perform the power of super/ultrasonic scream at super high volume. * Multiple Attacks '''- Cerina can channel his ki energy into her arms to deliver multiple punches at a very fast ratio. Skills * '''Singing and Performing - Cerina is a Pop star of established fame. She is an accomplished singer who has many fans, including Tina Armstrong, Honey (Fighting Vipers), and Athena Asamiya. She has found success among male and female fans alike. Stats Bubbles might be an all around character, but she is mostly speedy and technical, and sightly powerful. Character Relationships * Blossom Kurenai - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Akagi Palmer - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Chihiro Palmer - Her lifelong best friend, stunt double/partner in role and understudy. * Jyna Violette - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Bunny Cosgrove - Her lifelong best friend. * Vert Henderson - Her lifelong best friend and sidekick. * Tazz Haywood - Her friend. * Kodama Purrott - Her friend. * Rokket Diaz - Her friendly rival and friend. * Oliver Kimachi - Who was saved by him from Gordon's evil plans, and later became ally with Cerina. * Guarnet Underwood - Her friendly rival, ally, and love interest to Cerina. * Boomer Yong Jericho - Her rival, counterpart, and ally. * Velvet Leonhart - Her rival and ally. * Athena Asamiya - Her idol. * Honey (Fighting Vipers) - Her idol. * May(Guilty Gear) - Her friendly rival. * Elphelt Valentine - Her friendly rival. * Tina Armstrong - Her friendly rival and idol. * Hitomi - Her friendly rival. * Leifang - Her friendly rival. * Honoka - Her friendly rival. * Asuka Kazama - Her friendly rival. * Lili De Rochefort - Her friendly rival. * Rock Howard - Her ally. * Robert Garcia - Her ally. * Lion Rafale - Her ally. * Sie Kensou - Her ally and friendly rival. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes -'The joy of Sweet Whisper & Beautiful Heart '- Theme of Cerina Arquette * Genre(s): J-Pop/Pop, Electronic, Disco, Techno, Electronica, Rock, Anime/Anison, Electronic Rock, Drum 'n' Bass/Jungle * Composer(s): Fumie Kumatani, Takayuki Aihara, Ayako Saso, Shinji Hosoe, Keiichi Okabe, Nobuyoshi Sano, Masahiro Aoki, Hideyuki Fukasawa, Zac Zinger, Daisuke Ishiwatari, Akitaka Tohyama, Kentaro Koyama, Jun Senoue, Naofumi Hataya * Song Inspiration by: The Lost Talisman − Forest from Sorcerian Super Arrange Version, Precious Heart from Street Fighter Ex Plus Alpha, Unidentified Child from Guilty Gear, Rumbling Hwy from Sonic Adventure 2, Iron Eyes from Street Fighter EX 3, Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken Tag Tournament(Console version), Ocean Whisper from Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Oratocrio Tangram, Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes, Wings of Sorrow - Pyrrha's Theme from Soul Calibur V, and You are under my Control from Dead or Alive 2/Dead or Alive 2 Hardcore. Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Category:Good